The Rikkai School Festival
by SugarTensai
Summary: Title is self explanatory. The Rikkai school festival, involving Jackal bashing, Hyotei, and for some strange reason...koi.


**A/N: **I am not smart. I start another chapter story when there's like, two others going on and a 7 word challenge waiting to be written. But I sure things will work out. Somehow...

* * *

"WHEEE!" Kirihara yelled. Running in circles around Jackal. Sanada, who was grunting to himself beside Yukimura muttered,

"Why did you bring me along too?"

Yukimura merely chuckled. "It wouldn't be the same without you Genchiro."

Niou gave a look that clearly meant, 'it would be _way _better without you'.

The RikkaiDai tennis team was currently walking through their school's annual school festival, held in the evening.

Marui, munching heartily on a donut. Accidently crashed into Kirihara. Mind you, Kirihara was still doing his laps.

"AHHHHHH!" Kirihara cried in alarm as Marui knocked him off course. Many passer byers glanced over at the loud commotion, only to sigh as they realized it was just the Rikkai tennis team.

"I swear, they seem to get crazier each passing day." Muttered a guy who had been passing by.

"It's like we're living in a manga or something." Chuckled his friend.

The two walked away, laughing to themselves.

But never mind them now-back to the main focus.

Yukimura smiled murderously at Marui for disturbing Kirihara's exercise.

"What do you say now, Marui?" Yukimura demanded as he patted Kirihara soothingly.

"So-sorry." Marui stuttered, eyes watering at the blinding brilliance of Yukimura's fury.

Yukimura laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Now for the repayment..."

He glanced around the fair.

"How about winning one of those koi for Akaya? What do you think, Marui?"

Marui did not dare disagree, for it was either live and get koi-or- die koi-less.

"Yes, I'll get koi for Akaya..." Marui said, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Niou sniggered behind his hand childishly as Marui slumped past him.

Arriving at the koi tub, with the rest of the team in tow (they had all wanted to see Marui fail), Marui paid the price to play and was handed a paper net. He was to scoop as many fish as he could with the net until it broke.

"What's so hard about this? Scoffed Marui, looking at the flimsy net and the goldfish. "I got this."

Marui plunged the net into the tub, and the net promptly broke. He stared at the broken net for a second as his friends (?) howled with laughter behind him.

"Be careful, the net breaks easily." Reminded Yagyuu behind him.

Marui turned around. "This game is rigged! That's what!"

"No, no." Yagyuu said calmly. "This game requires care and speed as the net can tear easily. That's the point."

Marui huffed and threw another hundred yen in the vendor's face as he was given another net.

"I got this."

But poor Marui, was sorely mistaken as he, in fact, did_ not _get it.

After nine rippings of net and nine hundred yen spent, Marui finally managed to slip the net under an unsuspecting koi.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Marui screeched, flailing around as he fell into the tub in desperation.

Niou began wheezing and gasping for air as he tried to overcome their laughter.

Now, if a normal person was walking past, this is what they would see;

A redheaded boy swimming in a koi tub, screeching incomprehensible words while having a seizure. Behind him, a couple of teens would be making constipated noises as a human rock and an angel stood in the midst of it all.

Then they would walk away and pretend nothing happened.

So- finally, Marui, slopping wet, handed Kirihara a koi, now in a plastic baggie filled with water. Kirihara, so extremely excited, grabbed the water-filled plastic bag, eyes sparkling and all.

"Oh! It's a fishy!" He cries happily, shaking the bag around while the fish inside smashed into the side of the bag.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu and Yanagi were busy making bets on how long the fish would live in Kirihara's care.

"I say a day." Said Yagyuu, passing money to Yanagi.

Yanagi merely smiled. "Data never lies. The fish will die by the end of this festival."

Yukimura walked over to them.

"Now, now. Come along and gather round with everyone."

"Why?" Yagyuu asked, shivering slightly.

Yukimura smiled brightly. "Akaya's about to name his fish!"

As Yanagi and Yagyuu joined the little huddle of Rikkai tennis players, Kirihara was standing in the middle, prodding and squeezing and punching the fish around, all with a huge grin on his face.

"Yukimura's been teaching him." Whispered Niou to Yagyuu nervously.

"I'll bet." Yagyuu answered back.

Kirihara cleared his throat importantly. "I name the fish-"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"JACKAL!"

There was a silence. Yukimura coughed.

"Akaya...did I hear you right? Did you say you wanted to name the fish...Jackal?" Yukimura asked, clearly bewildered.

Kirihara nodded.

"Why would you want to name a fish after Jackal though?" Yukimura added, still confused. The others nodded in quizzical agreement. Jackal, meanwhile, was sobbing hysterically from happiness.

"Oh, Akaya! You are so kind..." Jackal sobbed, staring up at Kirihara with watery eyes.

Kirihara looked confused. "What do you mean, Jackal? I only named the fish after you because it's kind of ugly." He complemented this for a moment. "Like you."

Jackal now began sobbing harder than ever, but this time not from happiness.

The rest of the team, ignoring Jackal, all moved away and started exploring the fair again as Kirihara happily abused Jackal (the fish, not the person. Although he also does that.).

* * *

**A/N:** The game I mentioned Marui playing to get koi is a real game called Kingyo-sukui. If the scene was hard to imagine, I'm sorry.

Now now...I think I'll turn this into another chapter story. More chapters will be coming up!


End file.
